The invention relates to a muscle building tool for providing an effective upper body workout.
Being physically active is one of the most effective tools in increasing the health of the mind, body and spirit. Reducing the risk of heart disease and stroke is effected by physical activity which also helps to lower or control other risk factors, such as high blood pressure, high blood cholesterol, excess body weight, and diabetes. A regular exercise regiment also makes one look and feel better, become stronger and more flexible, have more energy, and reduce stress and tension. Even though the majority of Americans are aware of the physical and mental benefits afforded by regular exercise, many who wish to engage in such an endeavor encounter daunting obstacles. For some, there is simply no time left in the day to set aside a small amount of time to perform any exercise activity. Trips to the local gym are practically impossible for those on tight schedules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,246 to Parisien discloses an exercise device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,827 to Williams discloses a hand rehabilitation device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,542 to Wilkinson discloses a wrist exercise device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,127 to Yeh discloses an amusement twister equipped with sound reproducer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,558 to Perry et al. discloses an exercise devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,902 to Carpenter discloses an adjustable handlebar for exercise equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,314 to Popp discloses a magnetic teaching game. U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,138 to Nelson discloses a rotational friction exercise device selectively attached to a support surface.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.